Él en tus labios
by SouthYaoiAdiction
Summary: Kenny planea acabar con Kyle que se interpone entre el y Stan, pero, realmente podrá lastimar a su amigo!


***Ese es un fanfic inspirado en un doujinshi de "south park" el cual yo no lo hice pero lo amo.**

***Este fanfic expresa mi instinto asesino xP**

*******_"Kylee~" se lee literalmente como ~Kailii~_**

***Con respecto a la puntuación " " Son los pensamientos de Kenny o la referencia hablada **  
**~ ~ Para aclarar que lo dice con un tono diferente de voz o algo así **

***Las conversaciones entre " " son de Kenny con su lado psicótico o como le quieran llamar**

***Perdón por faltas ortograficas**

*** watch?v=8XmUYXV8kDk de aquí me inspire para hacer este fanfic**

***One-short**

***Sin mas que decir espero que lo disfruten!**

* * *

"-Kenny!... Kenny!-  
-Ahh!? Que?!-  
-Matalos!...-  
-Que a quienes?!-  
-A todos!... A todos Kenny todos!-  
-No lo entiendo-  
-Si a todos aquellos que te lastimaron...!-  
-Lastimaron?!-  
-Si los que te dañaron-  
-Como quienes?!-  
-Papá y mama...-  
-Que?!... Ellos?!-  
-Si ellos gastaron el dinero que con tanto trabajo y sacrificio conseguiste...-  
-Cierto lo hicieron... Pero ellos son mi familia...-  
-Y a ese imbécil y sus amigos... Mira lo que te hicieron!...-  
-Creo que tienes razón aunque de alguna manera siento esto fue culpa mía-  
-y Kyle...-  
-Kyle?!...-  
-Si Kyle!-  
-Pero por que?!-  
-Ya olvidaste a Stan?!-  
-Stan...-  
-Si... Sus manos acariciando cada rincón de tu cuerpo , besandote sin remordimiento, envistiendo tu cuerpo sin piedad alguna, esa manera tan cruel y placentera con la que te trato  
-S...Stan-  
-Recuerdas lo que decía mientas estaba contigo-  
-Lo que decía...-  
-"~Kyle... te amo Kyle~", lo recuerdas?!... Acaso eres Kyle?-  
-No... No lo soy-  
-Entonces por que lo hizo?!-  
-No lo se...!-  
-Por que lo ama!... Pero... Imagina si Kyle no estuviera... A quien crees que amaría?!...-  
-A mi...?-  
-Correcto!... Por lo que Kyle es lo único que se interpone entre tu y Stan-  
-Pero y Craig!-  
-Tu no lo amas!, A el no!-  
-Entonces dices que debo matar a Kyle para estar con Stan...?!-  
-Si exacto!-"

-Ah, mi cabeza...- dijo Kenny al comenzar a despertar

Craig se emociono al ver que Kenny despertaba -Kenny! Como te sientes?!- pregunto Craig preocupado

-Uhm?!... Craig- dijo Kenny confundido -Donde estamos?!-

-En mi habitación- contesto Craig, cuando Kenny escucho esto se sonrojo -No te he tocado mas que para vestirte- aclaro Craig -Así que no te preocupes-

-Craig por que me salvaste?!- pregunto Kenny

-Por que quiero protegerte- contesto Craig fríamente

-Pero arriesgaste tu vida por mi! Por que?!- insistió Kenny mientras se ponía de rodillas en la cama

Craig miro seriamente a Kenny, se levanto de el sofá donde se encontraba para acercarse a la cama y tomar los hombros de Kenny -Parece que no lo has entendido así que lo repetiré una vez mas pero solo una!... Yo quiero protegerte por que te amo!- dijo Craig antes de besar los labios de Kenny

"-Por que junto a Craig me siento si?!... Seguro y feliz... Ya no quiero volver a alejarme de el...-  
-Tonto! Que estas haciendo?! Acaso eres idiota o algo así!?-  
-Cierra la boca!-  
-Es que acaso olvidas a Stan?!-  
-Jamás podría olvidar a Stan es solo que...-  
-Eres un cobarde marica!-  
-Callate!-  
-Eso es lo que eres!-  
-No lo soy!-  
-Demuestralo-"

-S..Stan- dijo Kenny aferrandose a la ropa de Craig y apenas sus labios se separaron de este

-Supongo que eso no cambiara... Cierto?!- dijo Craig conteniendo el llanto -Te llevare a casa- dijo cambiando de tema para no tener que soportarlo mas

-Craig yo...!- dijo Kenny intentando detener a Craig pero este no se detuvo y salió de la habitación -Lo siento...-

En camino a casa de Kenny no hablaron era un momento incomodo

-Gracias por traerme- agradeció Kenny

-No te preocupes si necesitas algo llamame- dijo Craig

-Ahh... Escucha Craig...- comenzó Kenny

-Me tengo que ir Kenny...- interrumpió Craig -Si tienes problemas no dudes en llamarme... Hasta Luego!- se despidió Craig

Kenny entro a su casa y vio a sus padres dormidos en la sala con un montón de botellas y cigarros a su alrededor

-Ya llegue- dijo Kenny aunque sabia que no se darían cuenta -Voy a mi cuarto- dijo como si quisiera que sus padres notaran su presencia, que se interesaran por el

*Al siguiente día en la escuela

-Para el proyecto necesitan hacer equipos de dos-

"-Kenny ahora!-  
-Eh?!... Que?!-  
-Para acercarte a Kyle-"

-Yo quiero con Kyle!- grito Kenny dejando sorprendidos a Craig, Kyle y Stan

-Esta bien Kenny con Kyle-

-Bien!- dijo Kenny satisfecho

-Bien organicen sus trabajos...-

-Y dime...cual será el proyecto?! Kyle...- dijo Kenny con un tono un poco escalofriante

-Amm... No lo se- contesto Kyle aun confundido por lo que había pasado

-Vamos no muerdo Kylee~- dijo Kenny con tono juguetón y pervertido

-Eh?!... Que?!- a Kyle le había incomodado eso así que no supo que contestar; Kenny soltó una risita burlona ante la reacción de Kyle -B...Bueno pensé en algo sobre Japón- dijo Kyle finalmente aunque aun intimidado por Kenny

-Bien, estoy de acuerdo, entonces, nos vemos en mi casa en la tarde!- dijo Kenny sin siquiera preguntar

-Que?!... En tu casa?!... Ok entonces nos vemos... Creo?!- dijo Kyle completamente confundido

Mientas Kenny se dirigía a su casa para preparar todo para la llegada de Kyle -Jajaja!~...- reía y cantaba -Al fin estaré a solas con Kyle!~...- decía Kenny divertido -Me desharé de el y nadie lo sabrá!~...-

"-Bien hecho Kenny no eres tan idiota como pareses-  
-Por fin nos desharemos de Kyle!... Y Stan me amara solo a mi!-  
-Correcto!-  
-Pero como lo haré?!-.  
-No lo se ingenia algo...-  
-Envenarlo?!-  
-Parese efectivo-"

-Uhm?!... Ya llegue a casa...- se dijo Kenny a si mismo al ver que había llegado a su casa -Ya llegue!- grito para avisar a sus padres que había llegado.

-Ah llegaste...- dijo su madre al verlo.

-Amm...! Va a venir Kyle así que voy a limpiar... Entonces ustedes podrían...- dijo Kenny.

-Entiendo... Iremos a otro lado...- dijo la madre de Kenny.

-Gracias...!- dijo Kenny.

-Podrías darnos dinero?!- pregunto su madre.

-Que!?...- dijo Kenny furioso -No tengo!-.

-Entonces no nos vamos!- dijo su madre de manera retadora.

-Bien... Dame un momento- dijo Kenny mientras salía de la casa.

"No puedo creer que tengo que hacer esto!".

-Ouch!- Kenny había chocado con un hombre corpulento el cual ya había visto antes...-Oye fijate imbécil!-.

-Veo que no has cambiado mucho niño...- dijo el hombre al ver a Kenny.

-Que haces aquí?!- dijo Kenny sorprendido de ver al hombre ante el.

-Vine a buscarte- respondió el hombre.

-Pero como supiste que vivo aquí?!- pregunto Kenny confundido.

-Te he estado observando- dijo el hombre acorralando a Kenny con sus brazos.

-Pues que lastima yo ya no hago ese tipo de cosas- dijo Kenny con orgullo mientras se quitaba las manos del hombre de encima.

-Oh ya veo...!-.

-Si así que hasta luego- dijo Kenny.

-Entonces supongo que tienes dinero cierto?!- dijo el hombre sacando un fajo de dinero de su bolsillo.

Kenny se quedo anonadado por la cantidad de dinero que había sacado el hombre de su bolsillo -Acaso estabas espiando!?- dijo Kenny al darse cuenta que tal vez el hombre había escuchado la conversación con su madre.

-Lo quieres o no?!...- dijo el hombre con tono de perversión en su voz.

-Que es lo que quieres?!- dijo Kenny molesto e indignado por la situación.

-Vamos niño tu sabes que es lo que quiero...- decía el hombre mientas tomaba a Kenny del brazo para acercarlo a el.

-Sabes que no hago esas cosas!- grito Kenny aterrado.

-De acuerdo pero lo haremos a mi manera...- cuando el hombre dijo eso sonrió de manera perversa.

El hombre y Kenny caminaron hasta una casa que parecía digna de pertenecer a un excéntrico millonario.

-Pasa por favor- dijo el hombre abriendole la puerta a Kenny.

-Que hacemos aquí?!- dijo Kenny desconfiado.

-Es mi casa- contesto el hombre orgulloso.

-Que pretendes hacerme?!- pregunto Kenny.

-Baja tus pantalones- ordeno el hombre.

-Oye imbécil te dije que yo no hago ese tipo de servicios!- dijo Kenny enojado.

-Que lo hagas!- grito el hombre mientras sacaba un arma para amenazar a Kenny.

"Esto no puede ser!" -Bien tranquilo... Lo haré- dijo Kenny atemorizado.

-Espera!...- replico el hombre, sin dejar de apuntarle a Kenny se dirigió hacia un armario -Ponte esto- dijo mientras sacaba un vestido del armario.

"Tiene que ser broma!" Kenny tomo el traje y lo miro era un vestido de encaje negro con detalles amarillos y una rosa roja en el pecho, corto de la parte de enfrente que se extendía hacia a parte de atrás, llevaba medias hasta el muslo y un liguero atado a estas.

-Anda pontelo!- ordeno el hombre.

-No me lo voy a poner frente a ti!- replico Kenny.

-Bien allí esta el baño- informo el hombre señalando una puerta que estaba a la mitad del pasillo.

Kenny fue el a cambiarse indignado por la situación; Cuando salió las luces estaban bajas y la en la mesa había dos copas y comida "Pero que demonios significa esto?!".

-Toma asiento por favor!- dijo el hombre mientras ayudaba a Kenny con la silla -Anda come que esperas?!- dijo al ver que Kenny no tomaba la comida.

-Que le hiciste a la comida?!- dijo Kenny desconfiando.

-Por que piensas que le haría algo?!- dijo el hombre cínicamente.

-Por que eres un asqueroso depravado- dijo Kenny para molestar al hombre.

-Será mejor que te la comas antes de que agotes mi paciencia- dijo el hombre molesto.

Kenny comió hasta terminarse la comida la aunque odiaba admitirlo estaba deliciosa -Gracias por la comida- dijo Kenny al acabarse el plato -Ya puedo irme?!- pregunto seriamente.

-Ve al cuarto- dijo el hombre.

-Tiene que estar bromeando- replico Kenny arto de la actitud del hombre.

-No, no lo hago ahora ve al cuarto- ordeno el hombre.

Kenny obedeció por la cuestión del arma lo cual realmente no era de importancia para él, pero necesitaba el dinero y tenia que ver a Kyle -Que va a hacerme?!- pregunto iluso.

-Pues ya que no vas a aceptar que lleguemos mas lejos...- decía al hombre mientras rodeaba a Kenny con sus brazos -Que tal un "69"?!- cuando el hombre dijo eso Kenny sintió nauseas tan solo de pensarlo.

-Ni creas que dejare que tu boca o cualquier otra parte de ti toque mi cuerpo!- dijo Kenny asqueado por la idea.

-Te quieres ir ya si o no?!...-dijo el hombre -Aparte creo que quieres esto no?!- menciono con el dinero en la mano.

-Y después de eso me dejaras ir?!- pregunto Kenny.

-Claro te dejare ir sin problemas...- prometio el hombre.

-Con todo el dinero...!?- dijo Kenny asegurando el pago.

-Entonces es un trato?!...- dijo el hombre con una sonrisa en el rostro.

El hombre llevo a Kenny hasta la cama donde lo recostó y comenzó a quitarle su ropa interior, tomo el miembro e Kenny para estimularlo mientras se quitaba la ropa, se monto sobre Kenny.

-Te dije que no...- replico Kenny ante la posición.

El hombre se volteo poniendo sus piernas y su miembro en el rostro de Kenny, Kenny lo tomo y comenzó a chuparlo como solo el sabia hacerlo jugando con su lengua con el, por otro lado, el hombre comenzó a chuparlo de manera que daba la impresión de que quería hacerle un chupetón en su miembro a Kenny.

"Por que estoy excitado?!" Kenny estaba apunto de venirse aunque que no quería hacerlo, sin poder aguantar mas se vino, segundos después el hombre también lo hizo; El hombre se volteo para quedar de frente a Kenny, Después se recostó al lado de este.

-Donde esta mi ropa?- pregunto Kenny exhausto.

-En el sofá de la sala...- contesto el hombre, Kenny no dijo nada solo se levanto para ir a cambiarse -Puedes quedarte el vestido si quieres!- grito el hombre.

Kenny tomo su ropa y se metió al baño a cambiarse -Ya no quiero vivir así...- dijo Kenny al verse en el espejo; Al salir se dirigió a la habitación donde se encontraba el hombre -Mi dinero...!- exigió Kenny.

-Un trato es un trato, toma...- el hombre saco un fajo de dinero y se lo dio en las manos a Kenny, Kenny lo miro para contarlo cuando lo aseguro se dirigió a la salida -Puedo volver a verte!?- pregunto el hombre.

-No!- contesto Kenny fríamente y salió de la casa-... Ah! Al fin se acabo...- dijo para si mismo al comenzar a caminar hacia su casa.

-Regresaste- dijo su madre al verlo llegar.

-Toma- dijo Kenny entregandole en las manos solo parte de el dinero

Su madre sonrió al ver el dinero -Bueno un trato es un trato- dijo su madre alegre -Vamonos- grito al padre de Kenny

Cuando ambos salieron de la casa Kenny recordó que sus hermanos seguían en casa -Kevin Karen!- grito para que sus hermanos le pusieran atención

-Q... Que ocurre?!- dijo su hermana tímidamente

-Que es lo que quieres?!- dijo su hermano abruptamente

-Va a venir Kyle así que necesito que se vayan- contesto Kenny

-Vete al carajo marica de mierda esta es mi casa- contesto su hermano negandose a irse de la casa

-Vamos que carajo quieres?!- insistió Kenny

-Kenny pero por que tenemos que irnos?!- pregunto su tímida hermana

-Quiero ordenar la casa- respondió Kenny vagamente

-Podríamos ayudarte...- dijo su hermana

-Lo que quiere es quedarse solo con su novio!- dijo su hermano en burla

-Cierra la boca idiota!- grito Kenny molesto

-Pero a donde iríamos?!- pregunto su hermana evitando una pelea

Kenny se quedo callado pensando en como responder esa pregunta "Carajo ellos no pueden ir a ningún lado y ahora que hago?!"

-Esta bien me voy pero si me das dinero- dijo su hermano finalmente

"Dinero?!... Solo piensan en dinero!?" pensó Kenny molesto; Saco el dinero que había conseguido y tomo un poco para darselo a su hermano - Toma!-

-Me voy- dijo su hermano al dirigirse a la puerta

-Alto y que pasara con Karen?!- pregunto Kenny al ver que no se llevaría a su hermana

-Por ella es dinero extra- negocio su hermano

-Que!?... Ah!- Kenny prefirió no discutir ya que no tenia caso saco el dinero y le dio un poco mas a su hermano -Toma ahora vayanse-

Su hermano tomo del brazo a la pequeña y ambos salieron de la casa

Al mirar la casa era un desastre "Ah a limpiar" Kenny comenzó a ordenar el lugar lo mejor que pudo

*Tocan la puerta de la casa

-Kenny soy yo Kyle!- grito Kyle desde afuera

Kenny se acerco la la puerta para abrirla -Pasa por favor- dijo Kenny apenas vio a Kyle

Kyle y Kenny se dirigieron a la sala donde trabajarían -Bueno entonces hay que comenzar a investigar- dijo Kyle mientas saca su cuaderno

-Quieres algo de beber?!- pregunto Kenny tan atentamente que daba miedo

-N... No gracias- contesto Kyle desconfiando de Kenny

Kenny solo puso la mejor sonrisa fingida que pudo "Carajo y ahora que"

-Kenny! Kenny! Reacciona!- decía Kyle mientras Kenny estaba perdido en sus pensamientos

-Ah?! Que?!... Ahh! Si voy por mi cuaderno- dijo Kenny vagamente

-Si yo mientras investigo- concluyo Kyle

"-Carajo como me deshago de Kyle ahora?!-  
-Idea algo se creativo!-  
-Pero que?!... El bate de Kevin!-  
-Esta en su cuarto cierto?!-  
-Si...-  
-Y que esperas?! Ve por el tenemos poco tiempo!-"

Kenny se dirigió al cuarto de Kevin para buscar el bate de baseball de este; Una vez que lo tomo fue hacia la sala para buscar a Kyle; Una vez en esta se acerco lenta y silenciosamente para que Kyle no se percatara de su plan; Kenny levanto el bate para golpear a Kyle...

-Kenny!- grito Kyle aterrado

Kenny no respondió al contrario se veía aun mas decidido a hacer lo que pretendía... Hasta que el pobre de Kenny rompió en llanto

-Lo siento!...- lloraba Kenny mientas se dejaba caer al suelo -Lo siento Kyle!... En verdad lo siento!-

Apenas Kyle pudo reaccionar de nuevo se agacho para abrazar a Kenny -Esta bien Kenny... Todo va a estar bien- consolaba Kyle a Kenny, este solo se limitaba a aferrarse de su ropa -Ven acá- dijo Kyle mientas ambos se sentaban el el sillón; Tras un rato Kenny comenzó a calmarse -Kenny dime por que lo hiciste?!- pregunto Kyle una vez que vio a Kenny mas calmado

-Envidia...- contesto Kenny aun con la cabeza baja y recargada en el pecho Kyle

-"Envidia"!?- Kyle no entendía lo que eso significaba

Kenny al fin subió la mirada para ver de frente a Kyle -De la suerte que tienes...- Kenny tomo el rostro de Kyle con ambas manos -... De que Stan te ame así- tras mencionar eso Kenny beso delicadamente los labios de Kyle -Es como besar los de Stan- dijo Kenny poniendo una sonrisa de tristeza

-Kenny...- murmuro Kyle antes de comenzar a besar los labios de Kenny

Kyle comenzó a aferrarse de la ropa de Kenny, mientras ambos comenzaba una danza de seducción que comenzó en el sofá y poco a poco se dirigieron al cuarto de Kenny

"Que estoy haciendo?!... Esto es como traicionar a Stan" Kenny no podía evitar sentirse culpable de estar "traicionado" a Stan rompiendo su promesa de amor y acostandose con el novio de este

A pesar de que Kenny no estaba seguro de lo que hacia continuo por recostar a Kyle delicadamente en la cama para lamer y besar su cuello poco a poco entre las caricias de ambos comenzaron a quitarse mutuamente sus ropas; Kyle podía sentir los labios de Kenny recorrer sus caderas, mientras poco a poco ambos rogaban poder llegar al clímax de la danza

-K...Kenny- jadeo Kyle, después abrió sus piernas para darle una mejor entrada a Kenny y pudiera continuar con lo siguiente

Kenny tomo a Kyle de las rodillas para abrirle un poco mas las piernas y no lastimarlo; De manera lenta y delicada tomo su miembro para introducirlo en el cuerpo de Kyle, el cual al sentirlo dejo salir unos pequeños gemidos de sus labios

-Te duele?!- pregunto Kenny

Kyle negó con la cabeza aunque apretaba con fuerza los ojos; Kenny comenzó a hacerlo de manera lenta y delicada para no herir a Kyle, el cual conforme su cuerpo iba transformando el dolor en placer comenzaba a seguirle el paso con leves y rítmicos movimientos de su cadera

-Ky...Kyle... Me v... Vengo!- dijo Kenny mientras presionaba su cuerpo contra el de Kyle

-K...Kenny!- grito Kyle cuando se vino en su vientre.

-KYLE!- grito Kenny mientras que este se vino dentro de el

Una vez que esto ocurrió Kenny retiro su miembro del cuerpo de Kyle causando que este gimiera ante la sensación

-E... Estas bien?!- jadeo Kenny

Kyle asintió con la cabeza mientras intentaba regularizar su respiración -Por que hicimos esto...?- murmuro Kyle

"Por que ambos amamos a Stan..." pensó Kenny sin decir nada mientras acomodaba a Kyle en su pecho "Tengo que aprender a amar a las personas que me aman"...


End file.
